User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Street Fighter X Tekken 2: Return of Pandora is the sequel to Street Fighter X Tekken. Gameplay The gameplay is mostly similar to Street Fighter X Tekken but the stages are 3d rather than 2d and the characters have the ability to sidestep. Plot Pandora crashes on earth once again. this time however, organizations such as Shadaloo, The Illuminati, the Mishima Zaibatsu and G-Corporation were alarmed and decided to go into war so they could achieve the box for their own purposes. Modes Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 10 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 10 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 10 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 100 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. Story Mode #M.Bison/Heihachi #Ryu/Steve # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Vault Mode Options Mode Street Fighter Characters *Ryu *Ken Masters *Chun-Li *Cammy White *Guile *C.Viper *Sakura Kasugano *Karin Kanzuki *Sagat *Oro *Zangief *Rufus *Guy *Cody Travers *Urien *Juri Han *Dhalsim *E.Honda *Alex *Ibuki *Balrog *Vega *Poison *Hugo *Rashid *Kolin *Remy *Makoto *Dan Hibiki *Sean Matsuda *Birdie *Sodom *T.Hawk *El Fuerte *Juni(Unlockable) *Juli(Unlockable) *Abel(Unlockable) *R.Mika(Unlockable) *Rolento(Unlockable) *Blanka(Unlockable) *Elena(Unlockable) *Dudley(Unlockable) *F.A.N.G.(Unlockable) *Necro(Unlockable) Mid-Bosses *M.Bison(Unlockable) *Rose(Unlockable) *Akuma(Unlockable) *Gouken(Unlockable) *Gill(Unlockable) Sub-Boss *Seth(Unlockable) Final Boss *Necalli(Unlockable) True Final Boss *Ingrid(Unlockable) *Evil Ryu(Unlockable) *Oni(Unlockable) Tekken Characters *Kazuya Mishima *Nina Williams *Jin Kazama *Ling Xiaoyu *Paul Phoenix *Marshal Law *Asuka Kazama *Emilie De Rochefort *King *Craig Marduk *Lee Chaolan *Anna Williams *Hwoarang *Steve Fox *Bryan Fury *Jack-X *Wang Jinrei *Ganryu *Lars Alexanderson *Alisa Bosconivtich *Bruce Irvin *Eddy Gordo *Armor King *Eleonore Kliesen *Shaheen *Claudio Serafino *Baek Doo San *Feng Wai *Michelle Chang *Forest Law *Katarina Alves *Doctor Bosconovitch *Zafina *Lucky Chloe *Yoshimitsu(Unlockable) *Raven(Unlockable) *Bob(Unlockable) *Julia Chang(Unlockable) *Miguel Caballero Rojo(Unlockable) *Kuma(Unlockable) *Christie Monteiro(Unlockable) *Lei Wulong(Unlockable) *Kunimitsu(Unlockable) *Roger Jr.(Unlockable) Mid-Bosses *Heihachi Mishima(Unlockable) *Jun Kazama(Unlockable) *Ogre(Unlockable) *Jinpachi Mishima(Unlockable) *Sergei Dragunov(Unlockable) Sub-Boss *NANCY-MI847J(Unlockable) Final Boss *Azazel(Unlockable) True Final Boss *Kazumi Mishima(Unlockable) *Devil Kazuya(Unlockable) *True Ogre(Unlockable) Guest Characters *Wolverine *Deadpool *Vegeta *Majin Buu *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Kasumi *Ayane *K' *Kula Diamond *Yugo Ogami *Alice Tsukagami *Jago(Xbox One Exclusive) *B.Orchid(Xbox One Exclusive) Mid-Bosses *Mega Man(Unlockable) *Pac-Man(Unlockable) Stages *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? Boss Stages *Helicarrier *North Pole *Pandora's Box Guest Stages *Daily Bugle *Satan City *? *? Soundtrack *Opening Song: Immortalized by Disturbed *Ryu vs. Ken, Cammy vs. Juni vs. Juli, Guile vs. Charlie, Jin vs. Hwoarang, Kazuya vs. Lee, Nina vs. Anna, Alex vs. Hugo, Sakura vs. Karin, Asuka vs. Lili *Jin vs. Kazuya vs Heihachi, Ryu vs. Akuma, Chun-Li/Guile/Cammy/Charlie vs. M.Bison, Alex vs. Gill *Ending Song: Tags and Rivals Cheats *Fight a different Mid-Boss **Fight M.Bison/Heihachi in Stage 5 - Fail to meet any of the requirements below. **Fight Rose/Jun in Stage 5 **Fight Akuma/Ogre in Stage 5 **Fight Gouken/Jinpachi in Stage 5 **Fight Gill/Dragunov in Stage 5 **Fight Mega Man/Pac-Man in Stage 5 - Finish Stage 4 with a crouching High Punch or a crouching Mid Kick. *Fight a different Final Boss **Fight Necalli/Azazel in Stage 10 - Fail to meet any of the requirements below. **Fight Ingrid/Kazumi in Stage 10 **Fight Evil Ryu/Devil Kazuya in Stage 10 **Fight Oni/True Ogre in Stage 10 Trivia *Both NANCY-MI847J and Azazel got new smaller redesigns to fit the roster. *Arcade Mode has pre-fight exchanges that are similar to those found in SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos. *Mega Man in this game is not his Bad Box Art version but his original version. Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:2018 video games Category:Capcom Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated